


Ouija

by setsunah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Levi, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Ouija, Ouija Boards, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunah/pseuds/setsunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has to face their inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soft was the grass beneath his head, a looming blue sky overhead filled with clouds of every shape. He watched them pass, absentmindedly, dreaming of the most random of things, breathing whispers of what he thought each shape resembled. His thoughts ran nowhere, but everywhere, as he stared into the abyss above. Tapping his fingers that were resting on the back of his head, he let out a content sigh.

A head appeared in his vision and he lazily directed his eyes, his sight being filled with lovely black hair and obsidian-cracked eyes.

Mikasa, his sister, let out a light laugh, “It’s time to go, Eren. I’m sure Armin is ready for us to pick him up and head on over to Sasha’s.”

She held out her hand, and he gladly grabbed, lifting himself up. He dusted off the stray grass pieces lingering over his clothes, a habit he picked up from his many days of watching the sky in the front yard of their house.

“Just let me get my bag from inside,” he replied, sending her a quick smile as he went inside to receive the small duffel, filled with items enough for one night’s stay away from their home.

Once he was outside, him and his sister headed for the car and got in, him taking passenger while she drove.

“Alright! What’re we gonna’ order for food tonight? I am freaking starving,” Sasha yelled as she entered the living room from the kitchen once the trio entered the house, unable to register what she had just said so quickly.

“Geez Sasha, give ‘em time to set their shit down, they just got here,” Connie said as passed through the kitchen doorway, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend’s behavior.

Eren laughed and shook his head, taking everyone’s bags to the guest room of Sasha’s house, always where the friends would sleep when they all spent time together. The bedroom was down the hallway, last room to the left, somewhere he has long since memorized. It was sort of a rare occasion to have them all together like this since summer started, with everyone having jobs, getting ready for college, and simply not having time with all the new arrangements.

“Mikasa, I set your bag on the bed and I put Armin’s on the chair just in case you end up losing them somehow,” Eren said as he walked back into the living room with the group of friends, Mikasa giving him a look, “Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. It could happen.”

“I’m not looking at you in any way. Thanks for putting it in there for me,” Mikasa did a small upturn of her lips and turned away to talk to Sasha about what they were going to order for the night. He took that as his cue to walk away from his sister and take a seat on the couch, always comfortable and cushiony.

“Okay, so we have coupons for Jon’s Pizza a few streets over - they always got some good pizza. We got…” Connie flipped the page over and looked over the contents of the next page. “A new chinese joint that opened almost a town over, but I don’t think they deliver. I’m kinda feeling lazy tonight.”

Armin came over and sat down on the couch next to Eren, rolling up the sleeves to his flannel shirt, “Pizza is fine with us, right guys? Eren was just saying in the car he was in the mood for something extra greasy.”

Without giving the two time to reply, Sasha picked up the phone and put in the number for the food. Eren shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the couch, sighing as he rested. He wasn’t picky about food in the faintest way, and it was true that he did want something greasy. The mere thought of the delectable pizza, filled with godly sauce and heavenly cheese, made his stomach rumble and he rubbed his stomach in anticipation.

“Heard that,” Armin muttered and he laughed when Eren hit him in the back.

“Shut up, it’s not like I can help it. I haven’t eaten all day,” he said and looked away, his face flushing in slight embarrassment. Best friends since childhood or not, something like that made him turn red in an instant. As they joked around, they looked towards Sasha who came in the room with the phone to her chest, her eyebrows raised.

“What does everyone want?” she asked, giving everyone a once over.

“Let’s do pepperoni and mushroom this time around,” Connie yelled out, giving her a grin.

Eren gave Armin a look and he thought it over, unable to decide what exactly he wanted. It was grueling, being the one to make a choice when there were so many… so many delicious ones. Cheese - that would be good, one can never go wrong with cheese. But there was also ham, and that’s good too. He could enjoy some onions too-

“One with everything should be fine,” Mikasa answered for him, for which he was grateful.

The trio knew each other better than they probably knew themselves, and Eren admired the relationship they had formed over the years. They could practically finish each other’s sentences, and that in itself, for Eren, was quite an accomplishment.

“Got it!” Sasha trotted back into the kitchen to complete the order and the rest of the group stayed in the living room, deciding which movie they were going to watch once the pizza got there.

“My mom bought me some comedy movies last week,” Connie started but Eren butted in.

“Even when you could have downloaded the shit yourself?”

“She’s just like that, buys things on the spot when she thinks I’ll like it. I can’t complain though, I made some big bucks off of collectors items she found on sale.”

“I think we should watch some horror movies… or some thrillers or something since the last time we all came over it was some knock-off comedy - no offense, Connie,” Armin said, giving him a quick apologetic smile and tugging at the end of his shoulder length blond hair.

Connie scratched at his head, giving his buzz-cut a soft graze and nodded. “Nah, none taken. That movie was _god awful_ last time so I think I’m with you there. And I think I actually downloaded some the other day, that new one with the ghosts in it.”

“No way!” Sasha exclaimed as she walked back into the living room, her brunette hair in her face from the little run she did to get into the conversation.

“With all the creepy shit in it?! Like, poltergeists?” she continued, giving her boyfriend a wide smile.

“Yep,” Connie snapped his fingers, “That’s the one!”

Mikasa who was silent most of the conversation peeped in, “I’ve actually been wanting to see that.”

“It’s settled then - now, when will the pizza guy be here?” Connie turned towards Sasha for the answer.

“About thirty minutes so you should probably go and set up your laptop for the tv.”

 

 

Eren was never one for scary movies, not that he got terrified or screamed easily once a jumper came on screen, but more along the lines of he hated the eeriness that seeped into his bones soon after the movie was over. Almost like if he were to go to the bathroom himself, something would be there, waiting for him in the shadows, and when he went to look into the mirror, _something else_ would be staring back. It was ridiculous, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it.

It made him paranoid, the way he would whip his head to every corner when he seen something pass, but in the end, it would just be Armin sneaking another slice of pizza.

The hours had passed and night had fallen, Sasha having closed the curtain to keep out the full moon glow from outside. Eren supposed that’s also why he felt the way he did - didn’t creepy things usually happen on nights of the the full moon? 

“Guys, I know something we could do. Oh man, I’m getting chills just thinking about it,” Connie said as he turned on the lights, giving everyone a grin.

“None of your ideas are hardly ever good,” Eren said and he rubbed a hand through his brunet hair, feeling a bit tired from watching such a long movie.

“It’s the perfect night though! Wait wait, I’ll go get it.” And with that, Connie ran up the stairs to retrieve whatever was making him so excited.

It didn’t take him long to return after that, but when he came back he was holding something large. He placed it on the living room table and placed something on top of it, giving everyone an excited look.

“Connie, where did you even get this? How do you know what’s in my house and I don’t?” Sasha said and gave him a weird expression, and everyone turned towards the guy standing up over all of them.

“I found it the other day when I had to go in your attic for that painting your mom was looking for, and when we were watching the movie, I finally recognized where I seen it before!”

“And did you not think for a second that by watching the movie, what happened to those people when they fucked around with it, that it wouldn’t be such a great idea to use it ourselves?” Eren was skeptical, not sure if he should take into consideration the weird feeling he got from looking at the board.

“Come on, as if it actually works. I heard kids at school say they messed around with it and absolutely nothing happened.” Connie sat down and straightened out the board, making sure it was equally in front of everyone around the table.

Eren peered down at it, observing. It was just a board, plain and simple. But the art was certainly something else, and it was definitely old. It didn’t match the regular descriptions of a ouija board, with the standard being the moon over no, and the sun over yes. On this, there was a woman pouring water out of a pitcher in the middle of the board, and the board itself was made of thick dark wood. The colors painted onto it were stained and smeared, showing its old age.

The alphabet was printed across in a curved fashion, leaving the middle clear for the numbers zero through nine. Connie placed the planchette in the middle.

“I don’t know if this is such a…” Eren started, the eeriness from before coming back.

“This is so cool!” Armin said,”We should get some candles to make it feel more into the mood!”

Eren looked over at Mikasa to see if she had the same feeling, but she had a small smile on her face, excited for the idea. He let out a frustrated sigh, giving into their idiotic ideas. He got up to go grab some candles from inside the kitchen drawers, small ones that didn’t take much to light and grabbed a lighter, bringing a handful of the candles.

He placed them around the table while Sasha got the lights once he lit the wicks, making the table dance with shadows as they all sat around.

“Alright, so I’m pretty sure we have to put our fingers on this thing here,” Connie said and showed a demonstration, using two fingers just like he had seen in the movie.

Everyone complied, the planchette becoming cramped as their hands all surrounded the board. But it was a decent size, much larger than the one from the movie, so they could still see most of the letters and numbers.

“What do we even start with? Like questions or something?” Sasha questioned, her face contorting in confusion.

“You are literally asking people who have never done this before,” Eren said, closing his eyes to rid himself of the regret from getting involved in the activity.

“How about we all try asking a question?” Armin suggested, drawing excited agreements to the idea. “Mikasa! You start!”

“I don’t even know where to begin. Let’s see… how about, ‘is anyone there’?” she gave, narrowing her eyes at her own weak question.

They all waited for something to happen, for any signs and any movement but nothing happened. All was silent and still, except for the heavy breathing of nervousness from Connie.

“Well, look at that, nothing is happening. Let’s just put the damn board back,” Eren said, getting ready to stand up but the planchette started moving towards the left corner of the board.

_Yes_

Sasha squealed in delight, and Mikasa stared at all of their fingers. Eren settled back in place and glared at Connie from across the table, completely believing it was him moving the piece. Fine, he thought, he would let him play his games for the sake of everyone else having fun. Afterall, this was the first time many of them had been together like this in a while. He didn’t want to be _that guy_ of the party.

“Me next, me next!” Sasha said and looked towards the ceiling to think of a question. “How many are we speaking to?”

In the film they had watched, there were over ten spirits called to the people’s home, wrecking havoc on their lives, and coincidentally that’s the part the brunette screamed the most. It came to no surprise that she would ask the question, despite the scared expression now on her face.

The planchette moved to the center of the board.

_One_

Eren’s stare on Connie was relentless, his eyes flickering from their hands all the way back to the irritating buzz cut on his head. He knew he was doing all the movements, so the startled expressions were useless.

“Armin, you go next,” he suggested, turning over to look at his best friend that had a bright, but creeped smile on his face.

“... What’s your name?” Armin asked, a swallow distinguishable in the flickering candle lights.

Again, the planchette answered.

_L_

Just one letter was all they received and nothing else - Eren had to hold back rolling his eyes at the outcome of the question. Surely his friend could have come with something much better than that, maybe even Lucifer to put the creeps into everyone. But L and that’s it? To him, that was weak.

“Just ‘L’? Wow Connie, you should have came up with something more fearful than that,” Eren stated and gave him a knowing grin.

“What are you talking about, Eren? I’m not doing anything,” Connie defended, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Sure you aren’t, I’m not stupid. I know it’s been you this whole time.”

“Eren, you should go next! Oh man, now that we know the thing’s name and that they’re listening, you should ask _where they are!_ ” Sasha shouted, giving him a grin.

“Fine, but Connie needs to take his hands off.”

“You know what fine, don’t believe me!” Connie complied and removed his hands, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave him a frustrated look.

Eren redirected his sight to the board, giving it a quick look and stared at the woman pouring. He had made Connie remove his hands, but what would happen if it actually still moved? Would it be one of his other friends messing with him? No, they wouldn’t do that. They know not to joke around when it came to something serious like this, and they looked actually invested into the activity. He gave it a shot.

But why did it feel like his heart was going to scratch its way out of his chest, now that the attention of all his friends were on him? Don’t think about it, he told himself, it was just a joke Connie was playing. Nothing more, nothing less.

“... Where are you right now?”

As they all peered at the board, it didn’t budge an inch as the seconds rolled by.

“See, I knew it was you Connie-”

But it started to move. He ripped his hands off of it and watched as the planchette switched letters.  He glared at his friends. They had betrayed him, just when he thought he could trust them. But there was something off about Armin’s face, and when he turned to Mikasa, he seen that she removed her hands as well.

“Connie, I thought you were fucking moving it too!” Sasha got rid of her hands and soon it was only Armin on the board.

“Armin!” Eren yelled but the blond let out a slight whimper, skidding backwards on the carpet.

The thing was still moving.

“What the fuck?!” someone yelled and Connie crawled towards the table, looking at what it was spelling. Soon they all joined, their hearts beating wildly in their chests.

_H e l l_

All of the flames on each candle blew out, leaving them alone in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there will come a day when I can write something viably useful in the notes, but until then, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The smell was what hit him first, it was the scent of something burning, and for a second, Eren thought it was just from the candles being blown out. But once his stomach started churning, creating a nausea he couldn’t hold in, he wasn’t really sure anymore. If he didn’t have any self control, he would have vomited not only on himself, but on his friends as well.

The second to hit him was the feeling of ice, spreading over his limbs as he sat there in the darkness, waiting for any source of light to come through, be it from the candles, the moon from outside, or even the overhead light of the living room. It was a shiver that ran up his spine, tingling and burning all at the same time, creating a presence that lingered.

Eyes - that was the third. It was like the shadows around him had eyes, everywhere. They were watching him, following him as he leaned back and forth to fight off the sickness turning in his stomach. It made the presence on his back crawl, made him feel a breathing up his neck, and he could even swear he felt the feeling of fingertips over his chilled arms.

There was a ringing in his ears, preventing him from hearing anything. It was popping and no matter how many times he tried to shake it off, the noise wouldn’t stop.

It wouldn’t stop.

He lifted his hands to rub at his ears, trying to soothe the pain that shot through his skull, making his face contort in agony and he quickened his pace; he couldn’t handle the pain.

The fourth thing that hit him was the dizziness in his head, the way it made even the darkness around him blur, it was combining with the ringing, the churning in his stomach, the numbness he felt in his body.

It was getting harder to breathe as he sat there, waiting for the pain to stop but he couldn’t remove his hand from his ear to claw at his neck. It was sensory overload, the way everything was failing him. He could feel everything, and in return, it all hurt - all he wanted was for it to stop.

Something was running down his face.

He let his right hand move from his ears to touch his cheek, was he crying unknowingly? But when he touched his cheek, he didn’t feel anything. His fingers trailed his jaw until he touched whatever it was - it was covering the lower part of his face.

He let his hands drop when he felt himself losing consciousness. He couldn’t keep himself upright anymore.

The fifth that hit him was light, but before he could take it in, he blacked out.

Someone was touching him, they were dabbing at his face with something and speaking to him in incomprehensible words. He still couldn’t see, but he knew for a fact that his eyes were open and responsive.

“Wh-what?” he muttered, lifting his hands to grab at the wrist of the hand.

“... even listening… repeat myself… orried.” The voice was becoming more clear, and shadows started to appear in his vision.

He was sitting down on something soft, his back was straight even when he knew before he blacked out he must have been close to the ground. Although he still couldn’t see all that well, he pulled the hand away from his face but when he did that, he felt something trail down his chin again.

Wiping at it, he realized that it was warm and a type of liquid. He ended up smearing whatever it was across his face, the warmth covering his cheeks.

“Eren… hell is wrong with you… gross.”

The shadows dancing in his eyes started to go away, revealing light and the worried faces of all of his friends. Armin was holding him by the shoulder, shaking him gently while Mikasa continued to try to put a tissue to his face for some reason. Connie was snapping his fingers in his face, a disgusted expression clear over his features and Sasha looked confused as she sat on the floor. The soft surface he was sitting on was actually the couch.

“Connie what are you doing,” he mumbled, swatting at him and blinking to try to get rid of the bleariness.

“Well, at least he doesn’t have that weird ass smirk on his face anymore” Connie said, moving away to sit on the table.

Eren noticed that he was steering clear of the board still resting on the wooden surface but the planchette was long gone. He did a quick once over of the living room, eyes lazily passing by the tv and the stairs, and spotted it on the other side of the room, wrong side up on the carpeted floor.

“Eren, are you okay?” Armin asked worriedly on his side, and he turned over to give him a quick nod.

“Yeah… I feel fine now but what the hell happened?”

“Well, whenever we heard the board piece hit the wall, that’s when Connie ran to turn on the light and when we could all see, you were sitting there staring at nothing with a really bad nose bleed.” Armind scrunched his nose and grabbed the tissue from Mikasa, wiping the rest of the liquid off of his cheeks and chin.

“I guess we should have believed you when you kept repeating you were fine but man, after all that and seeing blood on your face, that was really fucking weird,” Connie added, giving off a shiver to emphasize the creepiness of it all.

“I don’t remember saying anything,” Eren admitted, “But yeah, I wonder what that all was about. Did that thing in the board talk anymore?”

“No.” Sasha let out a gust of air, “Thankfully, I don’t think my heart could have handled anything  else with you sitting there looking like you were about to keel over.”

Eren grabbed the tissue from Armin, wiping the rest of the blood off of his nose and making sure that the flow stopped before pulling away to grimace at the soaked tissue. He rarely, if ever, got nosebleeds so this was all confusing to him, especially being told he repeated words to his friends that he couldn’t even remember saying.

He must have been freaking out before he passed out, that had to be it.

“I wonder what we’re supposed to do with it now,” Eren trailed off.

“We have to put it back obviously,” Armin said, “But I can guarantee none of us want to touch it again after we know what… what we came in contact with.”

“There’s no way I’m going back up in that attic alone to put it away,” Connie stated and threw his hands up, palms forward.

“Well my mom can’t come home and see this board on the table with the piece over there in the corner!” Sasha yelled and gasped after her words. “Oh god, what if the thing is stuck in here? What if my house is fucking haunted now?! Connie this is all your fault!”

“How is it my fault? You’re the one who had it in the first place.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t _know_ I did, there’s a difference ya’ see-”

“Both of you be quiet,” Mikasa interrupted, “I’m going to grab some gloves from the kitchen and we’ll figure out what to do with it from there.”

“Be careful!” the brunette yelled at her before she disappeared in the kitchen doorway.

Connie scurried off of the table to sit down next to his girlfriend, and Eren couldn’t blame him. He would want to be as far away from the board as possible too, considering all that happened to them, and especially himself. **  
**

Mikasa walked back into the living room with latex gloves on and headed over to the wall where the planchette was laying and picked it up by one of the legs, only to come back to the table and place it on top of the board.

“You’re not honestly thinking of playing with it again?” Eren asked, almost incredulously.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Eren. It’s better to have the piece with it in case it ends up missing, and with this I made sure that no one forgot to pick it up,” she replied, setting her hands on her waist as she stared down at the table.

“What do you suppose we do with it since no one is willing to go back into the attic?” he questioned, confusion settling over his features. They all turned towards Sasha who was whispering quick words to her boyfriend over the nights activities, but once they both noticed that the trio’s eyes were on them they slowly stopped talking.

“... Probably put it in the hall closet. I never go in there,” Sasha mumbled, “And with that, then my mom can put it away.”

“What if she asks about it?” Connie asked.

“I’ll just tell her I don’t know how it got in there, she usually just takes that as an answer anyways.”

“Hall closet it is, then.” Armin shot up from his seat to stand next to Mikasa who bent over to pick up the board with her covered hands.

Standing up to join his friends, Eren felt a sudden dizziness in his head. He put a hand to his head to steady himself but not before his vision started swimming and his feet started stumbling.

“Eren… are you sure you’re okay?” Armin asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder to help him regain his balance.

“Yeah, totally fine. Must have stood too quickly and that’s probably not too good with how much blood is in this damn tissue,” Eren replied.

As they walked over to the hallway, Connie got the lightswitch while Sasha got the key to the closet, Mikasa with board in hand and Armin helping Eren to lean against the wall. He joined them because he wanted to have some sort of comfort knowing that the board was away from sight, away from all prying hands that could ever ask it anymore questions.

“Your mom is coming home from that business trip tomorrow night so it shouldn’t have to stay in here for too long,” Connie said and a relieved smile appeared on the brunette’s face, fully agreeing with his words.

Eren looked off to the side as Mikasa placed it on a shelf with the planchette on top, “Do… do you guys really believe what we talked to was… from Hell?”

“Honestly, Eren I have no clue, and I have no desire to find out,” Armin answered.

“I hope you all know that me and Sasha are joining you guys in the guest room tonight,” Connie said.

It was an experience not easily forgotten, a game never to be repeated and the next time Connie suggested to pull it out again would be the day Eren hit him upside the head with the thick wood, if he dared even touch it.

He put a hand to his head once his vision started blurring again. Must be getting sick, he thought, as he watched Mikasa step back to close the door, the Ouija board being the last thing he seen as he heard of the click of the lock.

“Have a nice day,” Eren said as he handed a bag over to an elderly customer, giving her a customary smile as she made her way out of the store, bag in stow. He heard the chime of the door and he dropped his smile and sighed, leaning against the counter. Ever since that night a few days ago, he's been feeling drained every time he would do even the easiest of tasks. 

It wasn’t a particularly hard job, working in a candle store that didn’t get many customers as it was, but being around different types of smells all day made him always feel like a headache could come at any time, and the clinks of the containers the candles were in almost being dropped made his heart almost fall with them.

He’s had to sweep up too many to count from curious kids that didn’t know where keep their hands; at their sides and not on the shelves.

Of course he couldn’t yell out at them with their parents nearby, so he gave them a strained smile as they looked over at him and he watched as they swatted their children’s hands away from the table - that was a rare occurrence, but it never failed to uplift his mood when he knew he didn’t have to yell anymore than he had to. It was a nice job to have though regardless, he got paid the minimum wage, he had a nice boss and he had roughly three other co workers that he got exceptionally along with, and even when he did have customers, they were mostly elderly anyways.

“It’s been a slow day,” Marco, his coworker, stated beside him. Eren glanced over to see the nice, tan face with freckles and a bright white smile looking at him. He adjusted the dark brown apron that all workers of the store had and let out a sigh.

“Yeah, tell me about it. That was only like the third one today, but I can’t complain though I guess. That just means we can take extra long breathers,” Eren said and let out a laugh, pushing himself back up from the counter.

“Speaking of,” Marco walked out from behind the counter and took off his apron, setting it on the counter. “I’m going to go pick up some lunch from the café down the street, want anything while I’m there?”

Generous as always, Eren gave him a grin, “It’s so hot today so get me an iced coffee, extra cream and sugar.” Marco nodded and grabbed his wallet. Eren pulled out a five from his pocket and gave it to him.

“While I’m out you think you could put the new order on the shelves? I’ve got most of it down but you would save me a lot of hefty work.”

“Yeah, of course!” Eren beamed, “I’ll get it done in no time.”

“Thanks, Eren!”

He heard the sound of the chime from the entrance and he let out a sigh, grabbing Marco’s apron to set it on the rack while he went to the backroom to do what his coworker had asked of him.

It was the most he could do for a friend, as they had been working together for almost a year now so they know they can count on each other if one of them needs a break. And plus, Marco was too nice to say no to.

He leaned down on the floor and opened the flaps of the cardboard box, inspecting the objects to make sure it was the new order before bringing it out to the front. It was full of new scents of candles, the glass containers being large, some sample sized, filled with different types of deep colors. He deemed that it was the right box and put his hands under the box to lift it up-

_Eren_

He stopped. Had Marco forgotten something?

“One sec, I just need to grab this box. No wonder you needed help with it, this thing is heavy!” he yelled back, and continued on with lifting it.

_Eren_

The voice sounded closer to him, like it was right by the door to the back room, so he turned around but he didn’t see anyone. Perhaps it was a customer and they needed help? He dusted off his apron from where it touched the floor and walked over to peek out.

“Hello?” he called out, looking around but he didn’t see anything. His mind must be playing tricks on him so he shook his head and walked back to pick up the box, gripping it firmly on the bottom and headed back to the front.

Keeping the flaps open on the box, he grabbed a few of the containers and walked over to the cleared shelves for the candles.

_Eren  
_

It was right by his ear this time, but he knew there wasn’t anyone by him. It almost felt like it was inside of his head.

Everything went blurry and he dropped everything he was holding to his his feet, watching as the glass shattered on the hard floor.

“Fuck!” he cursed as he put a hand to his head but it did no good. He didn’t have time to dwell on the voices he kept hearing, be it in his head or from a customer he couldn’t see. 

He ran off to the backroom, despite feeling sick to his stomach, to grab a broom and sweep up his own mess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://www.raryu.tumblr.com) if any are interested :)


End file.
